Volveré junto a tí
by Annette Fowl
Summary: Seria possível passar por cima de fantasmas do passado e esquecer todo o sofrimento em nome de um amor? Você daria uma chance? Esta noite eles saberão as respostas das perguntas mais complicadas.Ganhadora do 3º Challenger do PV e do 2º Desafio do PP
1. Parte I

**Título:** _Volveré Junto a Ti_

**Autora: **_Annette Fowl_

**Classificação etária:** _livre_

**Shipper: **_Harry/Hermione_

**Categoria: **_Geral/ Romance_

**N.A.:** bem gente... Eu venho novamente dizer a vocês que esta aqui que vos fala ganhou mais dois desafios com esta fic... É isso mesmo... Não sei como, mas consegui a façanha de ganhar dois desafios com a mesma fic... Eu sei que parece impossível... Mas não é. Ela foi feita pra participar de apenas um desafio, que foi o **_Segundo Challenger do PP_**. Mas, ai apareceu o **_Terceiro Challenger Delusional do PV_**... Eu ia fazer outra, mas não consegui, e como não havia exigências de como fazer a história mandei no último dia essa song mesmo.

A história já estava meio que planejada na minha mente desde outubro do ano passado... Eu ouvi a música no caminho da facul pra casa e pensei... Vou fazer uma song... Mas a preguiça falou mais alto... Daí quando apareceu o desafio não tive como ignorar e ela ta ai. Como ficou com 17 paginas no tamanho 10 do times new roman, eu vou dividi-la em duas partes... Recomendo atenção ao lê-la please... Pq senão vcs podem se perder na historia... Escutei muito disso ao longo da votação do PP, por isso que estou avisando...

Bem, vou deixar de enrolar e deixar vcs lerem...

É isso, uma boa leitura e deixem reviews, oks?

Laura Pausini - Volveré Junto A Ti Parte I 

Os pingos de chuva caiam como a mostrar o seu estado de espírito. Respirando fundo segurou bem a chave que se encontrava no bolso do sobre-tudo. Não voltaria atrás. Não agora. Estava tão perto de terminar que desistir ali seria uma grande perda de tempo.

Reconhecia que estava ali por um objetivo simples que ia além da imaginação dela há um mês atrás.

Volveré Junto a ti

Voltarei junto a você 

Apesar de mi orgullo

Apesar de meu orgulho 

Com passadas rápidas parou a porta. Se parasse para pensar não faria nada daquilo. Levou a chave na fechadura e girou a maçaneta, mas esta não se abriu. Olhou para o número ao lado da porta, estava certo. Tentou abrir mais uma vez e como não conseguiu tocou a campainha.

As luzes do primeiro andar ascenderam. Afastou-se um pouco. Passos rápidos quebraram o aparente silêncio, mas ao se aproximar da porta pararam. Imaginou que John, o mordomo, deveria estar ajeitando a roupa e ensaiando um sorriso no grande espelho do hall. Como previsto ele abriu a porta com um belo sorriso que, constatou mais tarde, sumiu ao vê-la.

- boa noite John... Minha chave...

- desculpe senhorita! – ele a interrompeu – mas tenho ordens! – antes que ela pudesse protestar a porta foi fechada.

Um raio cruzou o céu.

Volveré porque se

Voltarei porque sei 

Que no puedo elegir

_Que não posso escolher_

O cansaço que a perseguia nos últimos dias pareceu se manifestar e quase a fez voltar para seu refúgio. Voltou-se para a rua. Seria cômodo ficar quieta. Tinha recursos para isso, mas não sabia se teria forças. Voltava porque seria injusto para com os dois. Fechou o sobre-tudo, se agarrando a ele quando um vento frio cortou a noite. Olhou-se e constatou que se aquela porta não abrisse logo era melhor que fosse embora.

Uma voz imperiosa rompeu o silêncio da casa. Tremeu ao imaginar que aquela raiva era destinada a ela.

Harry não podia acreditar no que John dizia. Ela não teria coragem de voltar ali depois daquele dia. Não depois do que ele ouvira.

Recordando ahora días de otra latitud

Recordando agora dias de outra latitude 

Passara em uma floricultura a caminho do restaurante e comprara um ramalhete das flores preferidas dela. Estavam de folga e resolveram se encontrar onde ela estava trabalhando. A viu sentada em uma mesa afastada fazendo um pequeno gesto para que a visse.

Durante uma bela refeição tocou no assunto que o vinha perseguindo há dias.

- você não gosta da idéia? – percebera que o sorriso dela sumira.

- não é isso Harry... Preciso de uns dias para me organizar antes de voltar pra casa – encontrou a mão dele sobre a mesa – coisas bobas que estão pendentes, mas que logo resolvo.

- então a sua tese já está quase pronta?

- sim – sorriu francamente - e poderemos voltar a nossa vida normal.

Ela tomou um pouco do suco e viu um brilho divertido passar nos olhos dele.

- o que se passa nessa sua mente traquinas senhor Potter?

- que já que você está encerrando o serviço – ele desencostou da cadeira – não seria problema se dedicasse umas horas pra mim.

- pode ser...- sorriu – mas e o seu serviço?

- besteira! – fez um gesto vago – digamos que ninguém precisa saber que dormi em outro país... - piscou

Na manhã seguinte acordou com o perfume dela em seus braços e com delicadeza levantou. Em silêncio saiu do apartamento tomando o cuidado de pegar algo no bolso do casaco para levar. Passou na padaria mais próxima e comprou tudo que precisava para o café da manhã. Assoviando voltou sorrindo para o casal de velhinhos que passavam e a babá com o bebê no carrinho.

Antes de abrir a porta deu uma espiada na caixinha e contemplou o conteúdo antes de entrar. Preparou o café da manhã e voltou para o quarto.

Hermione estava de pé procurando algo dentro de uma pasta e não o viu entrar. A envolveu em seus braços beijando sua nuca.

- bom dia... Ta me procurando?

Segurando as mãos dele ela virou, deu-lhe um beijo rápido e se afastou.

- bom dia, mas eu não to te procurando. O Daniel ligou dizendo que precisa de um documento para ontem. Pensei até que você já havia ido embora.

Não iria embora assim. Não antes dela lhe dar uma posição sobre aquele assunto.

- resolvi... Achei melhor conversarmos durante o café da manhã.

Ela parou o que estava fazendo e o encarou.

- conversarmos? Sobre o que?

- nós não terminamos aquele assunto.

Hermione soltou a pasta e antes de passar por ele em direção ao corredor arrumou a cama com um aceno de varinha.

- pensei que já havia dado minha opinião sobre isso.

- seus argumentos não foram tão bons assim.

A seguiu até o escritório onde ela recomeçou a busca.

- escute Hermione, nos amamos. Que mal há em...

- nos casarmos? Todos – ela bateu uma gaveta com força – estamos bem dessa forma. Você só quer casar pra poder dizer para todos que eu sou sua.

- e que mal há nisso? Nos gostamos. Vivemos debaixo do mesmo teto há... – levou a mão aos cabelos – não sei quantos anos.

- quatro anos Harry, quatro. Mas dois e meio foram como amigos.

Abriu a porta de um armário e pegou outra pasta.

- parece que esse um ano e meio não significa nada...

- muito pelo contrário. Esse um ano e meio é o melhor que temos, mas eu não me sinto pronta. Você... Você quis tocar no assunto ontem, mas eu consegui desviar. Será que você poderia ir sem falarmos mais nisso?

Com passos largos parou a frente da escrivaninha e bateu com o punho na mesa

- não dá! Quero saber porque você não quer se casar... E comigo. Porque você chegou a ficar noiva do Rony e...

- descobri a tempo que era um erro. Entende agora? – soltou os papéis na mesa antes que os rasgasse – você é muito importante para eu descobrir que também foi um erro... Não compreende?

Não sabia como, mas quando percebeu havia jogado os papéis no chão e estava ao lado dela. Não poderia ser rejeitado. Não por Hermione. Ela antes de qualquer coisa era sua amiga e conhecia seus defeitos. Sabia que ela sofrera no outro relacionamento e faria de tudo para que ela não sofresse de novo, mas como dizer ou provar isso? Discutir não os levaria a lugar algum reconhecia, mas acima de tudo precisava dela.

- quero te compreender... Mas a idéia não faz sentido. Você sabe que não vou te fazer mal.

Naquele dia Hermione se afastou dele e se abraçando indicou a saída do apartamento com a cabeça.

- você não quer me compreender e já está me fazendo mal. Preciso ficar sozinha...

- não, você não precisa - categorizou.

- preciso sim! – ela gritou – a vida é minha e faço dela o que quiser. Sou livre se não lembra e é por isso que você vai embora e só vai falar comigo quando entender que eu posso te amar, mas quero ser livre!

- Hermione é só um pedido de casamento!

- o Rony também só fez um pedido de casamento e só faltou por uma coleira em mim!

A essa altura o lado racional de ambos havia ido embora. Gritavam e a cada palavra o tom da voz subia mais. Harry queria sacudi-la e dizer que ele era ele e o Rony era o Rony, mas se calou.

- isso significa um não?

- o que você acha?

Arrasado recolheu suas coisas, mas antes de aparatar disse:

- se mudar de idéia... – pôs a caixinha em cima da mesa.

- não vou mudar.

Frecuentando sitios donde tu estarás

_Freqüentando lugares onde você estará_

Piscou ao lembrar da resposta dela a persegui-lo. Aquelas palavras ecoaram em sua mente como um fantasma a atormentar seu assassino. Durante duas semanas tentou esquecer tudo, mas descobriu que foi em vão, pois se encontraram na festa de aniversário de Rony. Luna, como noiva dele organizara tudo.

Conversava com Angelina e Fred que, ao que tudo indicava, iam ser pais após dois anos de casados. Angelina passou a mão pelo ventre e ao levantar o olhar sorriu.

- olha Fred... É Hermione.

- onde? – ele também sorriu e abriu os braços – alô Hermione... Como que você está?

- bem na medida do possível...

O copo parou a caminho de sua boca. Hermione estava cumprimentando Fred e parou ao lado dele como se nada tivesse acontecido. Mas ele pode ver que as mãos dela mexiam a toda hora no cabelo, logo sabendo que ela estava nervosa.

Quando o casal se afastou a viu o encarando a procura de algo que não sabia o que poderia ser.

- poderíamos passar por cima de tudo aquilo, não acha?

- está me sugerindo que eu ignore aquele dia? – ela acenou concordando – está bem ignoro...

Lembrava perfeitamente do gesto espontâneo dela que com uma mão em sua nuca lhe beijou com o sabor do champanhe nos lábios. O último beijo deles.

- ignoro desde que você aceite meu pedido. Casa comigo Mione... – segurou o rosto amado a procura de uma aprovação – eu te farei feliz.

Doía lembrar o olhar de pânico dela. Ela se soltou e suspirando proferiu suas últimas palavras a ele.

- nada de casamento Harry... Sinto muito.

Não a vira mais aquela noite. Foi o último a sair e por isso não agüentou mais. Rejeitado pela segunda vez e depois de beber o que podia e não podia se revoltou.

Chamou Rony a um canto. O amigo sem entender nada fora até ele.

- que foi Harry? – seu tom era preocupado ao perceber o estado do amigo.

- o que foi? – riu – o que foi? – abriu uns botões da camisa – o que acontece é que graças a você ela não me quer. Aliás, me quer, mas não pode ser minha por inteiro! – se encostou na murada respirando fundo e olhou para baixo.

- do que você fala? – o ruivo falou sério.

O encarou com a raiva emanando pelos poros de sua pele, o consumindo por dentro. Alguém deveria pagar.

- do que você fez com a Mione! – gritou – compreende agora? – terminou ao ver o semblante do amigo mudar, como se compreendesse.

- Harry, não ligue pra Mione. Você sabe... Faltando uma semana pro casamento ela jogou tudo pro alto.

Rony não teve tempo de reagir, pois Harry foi mais rápido o segurando pelo colarinho.

- é tomou uma ótima decisão. Você a estava manipulando. Não ligava para o que ela achasse porque não era a sua opinião. Você nunca a amou Rony. Nunca!

- Harry! – Luna gritou se aproximando deles.

Ouvira os berros de Harry e viera para ver o que acontecia. Seu semblante demonstrava muito bem todo seu embaraço com a situação. Harry a ignorou encostando Rony em uma parede.

- Harry, por favor. Vocês são amigos!

- você a magoou Rony - continuou, ignorando propositalmente Luna - a magoou... Tem idéia do que ela sentiu ao ver que você escolheria até o vestido dela?

- na verdade foi minha mãe que... - o ruivo gaguejou - ela poderia ter reclamado!

- agora chega Harry!- Luna pôs uma mão em seu ombro - deixe-o

O moreno que estava a ponto de esbofetear o ruivo parou. Rony apalpou o pescoço se certificando de que estava no lugar.

- escute Rony... Você pode até não entender o porque dela ter terminado tudo, mas a sua ignorância sobre esse assunto acaba hoje... Ela se apaixonou, se entregou e aceitou tudo... Até o momento em que descobriu que o sacrifício não valia a pena.

Depois disso passara um mês sem falar com Rony. O ruivo não compreendia a raiva do amigo e o porque dela ser direcionada a ele. Mas descobriu que pela amizade que tinham precisava fazer algo. Harry soube um dia que o ruivo pedira desculpas a Hermione e que a morena o perdoara. Harry tinha quase certeza de que Luna advertira o namorado para não falar sobre Hermione com ele. Porque em nenhum momento o amigo se referiu a ela.

Repitiendo gestos y palabras que perdimos

_Repetindo gestos e palavras que perdemos_

Com o coração na boca voltou ao presente e abriu a porta. Parada a sua frente estava Hermione Granger. Sem saber o que fazer numa situação dessas, ela falou sem um único pingo de emoção.

- preciso que me escute... Que possamos conversar de modo civilizado e que você não bata a porta na minha cara!

Ele cruzou os braços e acalmando o que estava sentindo falou no seu tom mais impessoal.

- um motivo pra isso?

Hermione suspirou cansada.

- porque você me ama... Porque ainda nos amamos e precisamos esclarecer muitas coisas.

- por exemplo?

Estava começando a se irritar. A chuva parecia mais forte do que nunca e sua roupa já estava grudando no corpo. Foi direta.

- me deixe entrar primeiro. Minhas coisas ainda estão ai - deu um passo à frente – e não conheço nenhuma conversa civilizada feita na porta de entrada!

O viu se afastar levemente e entrou. Quando passou por ele sentiu suas mãos segurando seu pulso e a fazendo virar.

- me entregue esse sobretudo... Está encharcado. Suas coisas continuam onde você deixou.

Volveré junto a ti como cuando me fui

_Voltarei junto a você como quando parti_

A parte mais difícil fora superada e conseguiu entrar na casa. A mansão em estilo Elisabetano preservava sua austeridade. O corrimão o mesmo brilho polido sem uma marca se quer. Entrou no quarto que usara e não se surpreendeu ao encontrá-lo da mesma maneira que deixara ou quase. No quarto de vestir encontrou suas roupas intactas e pegou uma peça qualquer. Encontrou John na soleira do quarto com toalhas limpas nos braços.

- a madame me desculpe, mas é que o patrão me proibiu de...

- eu sei John – estendeu a roupa sobre a cama – suponho que ele nunca mais entrou aqui, certo?

O mordomo simplesmente acenou concordando. Sempre fora fiel aquele casal. Passara a trabalhar ali assim que compraram a casa, como amigos simplesmente e vira o amor nascer e crescer entre eles. Mas levou um susto quando o patrão voltara transtornado de uma viagem que era pra alegrá-lo e entendera menos ainda quando ele se recusou a atender telefonemas da senhorita.

- desculpe-me a franqueza, mas cheguei a pensar que ele havia enlouquecido quando me proibiu de deixá-la entrar.

- eu também John... – sussurrou – eu também...

Assim que John saiu, ela trocou a roupa molhada pelas secas. Às vezes ter um mordomo trouxa parecia um estorvo, como quando na hora em que poderia simplesmente aparatar ou com um feitiço secar a roupa.

Sua mente pensava em como começaria seu discurso. Imaginara tantas vezes na última semana como seria essa conversa, que teria daqui a pouco e definiria o rumo de sua vida, que não tinha idéias.

Harry ficou olhando para os jardins dos fundos, através da janela, enquanto o fogo crepitava na lareira. Não demorou muito e ouviu os passos leves de Hermione entrando no escritório. Virou a tempo de vê-la fechar a porta de madeira. Quando seus olhares se encontraram um milhão de dúvidas transpareceram.

Para ele aquela era uma forma de tentar entender o que estava acontecendo. Para ela uma maneira de esquecer o que passara e contemplar um futuro juntos. Foi ela quem quebrou o silêncio dizendo algo que não queria.

- vim pedir uma chance de me explicar...

**N.A.:** _ok, muitos talvez não gostem pq a musica usada não é em inglês... Mas o q posso fazer se achei essa musica perfeita?hauhaauhuahaau quero agradecer a cada um que votou em mim, e que de alguma forma contribuiu pra essa vitória, e lá vai a lista de nomes:_

**Do blog do PP**_ MioneGrangerPotter, T. A. Potter, L. Henrique Paulet, Paolillo, MionePotterlove, Tami Granger, nina, naninha , Mari Gallagher, Mione Potter, Mione03, Kk89, Bárbara Jane Potter, Sr. Potter, Sir Black, rê, Marcela Granger Potter, PinkPotter, ariane potter, Thais Potter Malfoy, LiLaGraNgeR, Amanda Neves _

**As juradas:** _Batata (PP), Marcela (PV) e Ligia (PP) (q me ajudou pacas a tomar coragem e mandar essa fic pro PV...)._

_Sisi... Valeu por ter feito o desafio... oks? Love you!_

**N.A.:** _oh... __Já ia me esquecer...Graças a Sally (minha beta) too, pq tipo...Ela me proibiu de jogar tudo fora, chegando me ligar e ameaçar acaso tomasse essa atitude... _


	2. Parte II

**Título:**_Volveré Junto a Ti_

**Autora: **_Annette Fowl_

**Classificação etária:** _livre_

**Shipper: **_Harry/Hermione_

**Categoria: **_Geral/ Romance_

**N.A.:**_oks... Demorei... Mas vejam bem... Quantos anos não atualizo uma fic? Problemas técnicos no meu cérebro me impediram de postar antes... Quem acompanha minhas fics já deve ter percebido q essa não é a primeira vez q digo isso... Mas bem, ta aqui. A continuação com o final, à disposição de vcs... Fiquem livres pra me criticarem com coisas do tipo: demorou tanto q até esqueci... uaha mas é a vida, não? Vou ver se termino o cap de alguma fic minha pra vcs lerem... É q nos últimos dois meses eu me vi as voltas com outro desafio... E esse desafio do PP tinha duas categorias... Tentei fazer pras duas... Mas só mandei pra uma p_

_Well, boa leitura e deixem reviews, oks?_

_Kisses for you!_

**Laura Pausini - Volveré Junto A Ti **

**Parte II**

Harry ficou olhando para os jardins dos fundos, através da janela, enquanto o fogo crepitava na lareira. Não demorou muito e ouviu os passos leves de Hermione entrando no escritório. Virou a tempo de vê-la fechar a porta de madeira. Quando seus olhares se encontraram um milhão de dúvidas transpareceram.

Para ele aquela era uma forma de tentar entender o que estava acontecendo. Para ela uma maneira de esquecer o que passara e contemplar um futuro juntos. Foi ela quem quebrou o silêncio dizendo algo que não queria.

- vim pedir uma chance de me explicar...

Tu dime si estas dispuesto a intentar

_Me diz se está disposto a tentar_

De nuevo conmigo un largo camino

_De novo comigo, um grande caminho_

Impassível ele se acomodou na cadeira atrás da escrivaninha, que junto com toda a mobília do escritório, pertencera a algum rei. Hermione manteve-se de pé esperando por um gesto receptivo. Decidira que deveria retornar sem demonstrar quem estava certo ou errado para o bem de ambos. Após segundos que pareceram uma eternidade ele apontou a cadeira ao lado dela. Queria explicações sim, mas porque não conseguia uma plausível para o que sentia.

- pode começar. – cruzou as mãos sobre a mesa – assim você me polpa mais dor de cabeça tentando compreender sua atitude...

Relaxada, mas sem baixar a guarda começou a falar.

- sempre fui franca com você. Afinal você me apoiou quando terminei com o Rony e me ofereceu um lugar pra viver. Quando deixamos de ser amigos foi maravilhoso Harry. Eu... Eu me entreguei a relação de uma forma totalmente nova para mim. Assim como você. Então imagine a minha surpresa quando estou vivendo um conto de fadas e o passado bate a minha porta?

- abre a porta e o deixa entrar? – foi cético

- não! Claro que não... Harry antes de qualquer coisa me diga se está disposto a me ouvir de coração aberto!

Si aun eres tu, si ahora soy yo

_Se ainda é você, se agora sou eu_

Como una cancion sincera y nueva

_Como uma canção sincera e nova_

Desviou os olhos de um canto qualquer para ela. Só Deus sabia o quanto a queria de volta. O quanto sofrera com aquilo tudo. Imaginava se um dia teria forças para esquecer a rejeição e ao menos ter a amizade de volta e ali estava ela. Se abrindo com ele. Dizendo que ainda o amava e ao que tudo indicava querendo recomeçar. Sem coragem para falar fez um simples meneio com a cabeça dando-lhe liberdade para prosseguir

- Harry... Eu... Sinto se você sofreu, mas eu também sofri. Veja bem... Quando estava noiva do Rony pensei que ficaria feliz com tudo aquilo. Eu teria um marido disposto a sustentar a casa sozinho e que queria poucos filhos – sorriu amargurada – você sabia que esse é o maior sonho do Rony?

- não! Mas já imaginava algo assim...

- então... – ela prosseguiu – não me importei com a parte dos filhos, mas fiquei magoada com o futuro da minha vida profissional. – se acomodou melhor na cadeira – estava apaixonada. Achava que nada disso ia importar... Até que um dia...

Imersa em lembranças começou a narrar o dia em que lhe tiraram as vendas que a impediam de ver o que fazia.

Hermione se arrumava em seu quarto. Rony combinara de apanhá-la para saírem. Fazia mais de uma semana que queria vê-lo, desmarcava os compromissos que tinha e na hora ele dizia que estava cansado demais para sair. A data do casamento estava próxima e queria confirmar algumas coisas.

Uma última olhada no espelho confirmou que já estava pronta. A campainha tocou logo em seguida. Sorrindo correu para abrir a porta já sabendo quem era. Não se beijaram, pois quando ofereceu o rosto ele passou direto por ela, lhe entregando o casaco. Resignada fechou a porta e sacudiu o casaco.

Rony se jogou na poltrona mais próxima enquanto Hermione guardava seu casaco. O ruivo pôs os pés sobre a mesa e tamborilou os dedos enquanto falava.

- eu não consigo entender... Como ela pode fazer isso? Como?

Hermione sem entender nada sentou ao lado dele sorrindo. Tentaria puxar um assunto que não o irritasse e fizesse cancelar tudo novamente.

- e como foi a reunião de família?

Ele a olhou como quem olha um monstro antes de falar.

- péssima. Você não tem idéia de quão péssima...

Sempre sorridente ajeitou uma mecha de cabelo antes de prosseguir.

- porque péssima? O que aconteceu?

- o que aconteceu? Simples... Minha irmã... Foi ela... Mais uma vez...

Hermione não entendeu o porque de tudo aquilo. A última vez que Rony ficara tão chateado assim com Gina fora quando a ruiva resolvera sair de casa para morar sozinha.

- o que aconteceu?

- sabe... Você deveria por um pouco de juízo na cabeça dela!

Sorrindo a morena se pôs de pé o puxando. Sabia que a "raiva" dele não passaria tão cedo, então nada melhor do que mudar de assunto.

- Rony, vamos sair, senão perderemos as reservas...

Espantado parou no meio do caminho olhando para a noiva como se pela primeira vez percebesse as roupas que ela usava.

- reservas? Que reservas?

- ora que reservas... Aquelas que você disse que fez há uma semana... Lembra-se?

Ele coçou a cabeça antes de olhar para o sofá.

- é que... Desculpe Hermione... Eu...

- você esqueceu de novo Rony?

- sim... – ela levou as mãos à cintura - ah não me faça uma cena sim... Tenho coisas mais preocupantes agora...

- tipo o que Rony?

- tipo o que? – ele voltou à poltrona – como resolver o problema de Gina...

- Rony... Gina não é mais criança...Sabe as decisões que toma e...

- não ela não sabe! – gritou – se ela soubesse não faria o que...

Hermione se jogou no sofá imaginando o quão longa a noite ia ser. Ele começaria a falar de tudo que Gina fazia e que a família lhe dava muita liberdade... Já estava cansada daquele discurso. Tirou um grampo do cabelo os soltando antes de falar.

- e o que eu poderia fazer para evitar que Gina cometesse esse "crime"?

Rony pulou ao lado dela com um brilho diferente nos olhos.

- você poderia convencê-la a pensar melhor sobre esse cara. Ver que ele...

- espere... – ela se ajeitou melhor - quer que eu faça o que?

-quero que você convença Gina a desistir desse cara...

Revirou os olhos.

- Rony estamos falando de Gina, sua irmã. Ela possui sentimentos, acaso você não saiba...

- ah Hermione... – ele levantou – estamos falando de Gina. Entende-se que ela queira morar sozinha. Fingir liberdade e etc, mas daí a querer...

- Rony... Em momento algum Gina quis fingir liberdade. Ela teve. É um direito dela e...

- que direito o que... – ele pegou algo para beber no bar – ela é uma mulher. Minha irmã mais nova... Então esqueça tudo isso... O que quero é que você a convença a não se casar com o Draco Malfoy.

Hermione abafou uma risada ante a informação. Ele queria que ela o que? Fez um gesto vago antes de prosseguir.

- hum... Você quer que eu a impeça de casar com Draco... Sinto muito Rony... Mas isso, acho eu, é impossível!

- não pode ser impossível – ele voltou a sentar na mesma poltrona e mais uma vez apoiou os pés na mesa - vocês são amigas, não?

- sim - disse tranqüilamente – o que demonstra que eu já tive oportunidade de conversar com ela e não consegui fazê-la mudar de idéia... O que te leva a pensar que eu conseguiria agora?

Rony quase se engasgou ao ouvir aquilo. Hermione pode ver a fúria se estampar nos olhos dele e tentou se preparar para o que viria.

- você o que? Quer dizer que já sabia dessa loucura e não me disse antes?

- acalme-se Rony... Eu...

- cale-se! – ele esbravejou - você me traiu... Se houvesse avisado poderíamos ter evitado essa palhaçada toda, como o Malfoy entrar na casa dos meus pais pra pedir a Gina em casamento.

Ela levou um susto com as atitudes do noivo que nunca parecera tão transtornado. Pôs-se de pé antes de se defender.

- a Gina e eu somos amigas e por isso guardamos segredos da outra. Não poderia chegar e te dizer que ela estava saindo com o Malfoy e...

- Hermione... Você tem idéia do que está dizendo? Você vai ter segredos de mim?

- claro que não Rony!

Ela estava totalmente desnorteada. Quando a conversa saíra de Gina para parar na relação deles?

- acho bom... – ele totalmente mudado, com outra expressão se aproximou dela – porque eu gosto de você assim... Do jeito que é... Obediente até o último fio de cabelo...

Hermione demorou a assimilar o que o noivo disse até que não acreditou no que ouviu.

- quando que te obedeci?

- a querida... – a abraçou – quando largou seu emprego, quando aceitou a escolha do salão, quando...

Ouviu horrorizada o que Rony dizia. Ele achava que ela o obedecia e temia quando na verdade fizera tudo por amor. Será que ficara tão cega, a ponto de não perceber fatos tão absurdos como aquele?

Raiva, nojo e ressentimento. Empurrou Rony para longe de si tendo consciência de que amava aquele homem, mas ele não conseguia ver os sacrifícios que fazia em nome do amor que nutria por ele.

- não me olhe com essa cara... Você não é a Hermione de Hogwarts, agora você é minha noiva e vamos nos casar daqui há...

Não terminou de ouvir o que ele dizia. Aparatou no único lugar que sabia que a entenderia.

Voltando ao presente viu Harry com a mesma expressão de quando lhe contara tudo pela primeira vez.

- eu já conheço essa história.

- sei disso... Mas conhecer é diferente de entender. Porque se você entendesse não agiria assim.

- assim como Hermione? – se levantou – assim como?

- como se eu estivesse errada por não aceitar o seu pedido, como se eu tivesse de ignorar tudo que já passei e fazer a sua vontade!

- mas eu não quero que você faça minha vontade! – gritou – eu te quero de bom grado, boa vontade. Te quero inteira só pra mim, sem lembranças dolorosas do que não deu certo!

Hermione encolheu as pernas e olhou para o chão. Ele não imaginava o quanto ela estava pronta. O quanto ansiava em estar em seus braços esquecendo o período que passaram distantes.

- não é tão fácil assim. Você sabe o quanto se sofre, mais do que ninguém com as agruras da vida. Harry imagina eu me entregar de novo e descobrir que to fazendo aquilo tudo novamente... Eu sei que você vai sofrer! – ficou de pé - se quer saber... Não foi nem por mim que eu recusei, foi por você!

-e eu poderia saber porque?

Ela se aproximou furiosa enquanto as palavras saiam aos supetões.

- foi porque depois de anos de convivência eu conhecia o seu maior medo, o de ser rejeitado. De se entregar, como se entregou a mim e perceber que...

- tudo não passou de um erro? - a cortou

Silêncio. Seus olhos brilharam ao se esbarrar.

- então me rejeitou por pena? E duas vezes?

- sim... E você compreende...

Sabia que ela estava certa. Havia sofrido tantas rasteiras da vida que sempre se preparava para o pior. Seu princípio era se esconder e defender para não sofrer mais. Mas nunca se defendera de Hermione. Talvez por isso sentiu-se tão rejeitado, mas não ia ceder tão facilmente. "E se for mentira?" Pensou.

- isso tudo pode não passar de uma farsa!

- mas não é! Por Deus Harry, entenda de uma vez, eu não te rejeitei! Me de um motivo – ela circundou a mesa – um motivo para que eu voltasse aqui se houvesse te rejeitado!

Tu dime si estás si puedo encontrar

_Você me diz se está, se posso encontrar_

Nuestro pasado en tu mirar...ohh no.. Tu mirar

_Nosso passado em seu olhar... Oh não... Seu olhar_

Não sabia mais o que fazer. Harry estava tão esgotado quanto ela.

- se não me rejeitou... Então aquilo tudo foi o que?

- amor... Desespero... Medo... – suspirou dando de ombros – queria que você entendesse que eu não estava te excluindo da minha vida. Só não queria tomar uma decisão tão importante assim sem refletir... A última coisa que eu queria era te machucar...

Parada ao lado dele tentou buscar um traço, por menor que fosse, de compreensão.

- escute Hermione... Acho que por maior que fossem os seus medos você deveria confiar em mim. Se não pelo que sentimos, pelo que já vivemos.

- acha que esqueci de tudo que passamos?

- não sei... Agora se ponha em meu lugar. Como você reagiria se eu não te pedisse em casamento? Se a prendesse a mim em uma relação sem futuro. E não digo sem futuro de sentimentos, mas sim de compromisso. Porque o que sinto por você e levo aqui – levou a mão fechada ao peito e completou descontrolado – é eterno. Nunca vai mudar.

Ela piscou retendo as lágrimas.

- me sentiria traída, enganada... Com medo de que tudo o que vivemos desmoronasse... Mas... Não é esse meu medo. O meu medo é acordar amanhã e descobrir que foi um erro e...

- Hermione... Não se preocupe antes do tempo. Olha pra mim – a segurou pelos ombros – olha nos meus olhos e vê se estou arrependido... Por mais que por algum equívoco desse errado... Eu sempre vou recordar do que vivemos.

Volveré junto a ti

_Voltarei junto a você_

pues te quise y te quiero

_Pois te quis e te quero_

- isso quer dizer que você... Tentaria de novo? – a soltou.

- escuta... Pensei em te matar só para não te ver com outro. Estou revoltado? Estou... Se te entendo? Passei esses dois meses tentando... Você quer saber se tentaria de novo? Só se você dissesse que me ama e que não há mais fantasmas...

Alguém bateu na porta. Harry sabia que era John e o chamou.

- diga John!

O mordomo entrou e percebendo a tensão disse logo a que viera.

- queria saber se iram precisar de mim para mais alguma coisa...

Ele a olhou como a perguntar se poderia dispensá-lo. Ela deu de ombros virando-se na direção da janela.

- pode dormir John... Nos viramos.

- boa noite...

Tão discreto como entrou ele saiu. Uma pausa que Hermione agradeceu. Pôs os pensamentos em ordem para respondê-lo.

- voltei por isso... – disse quando o viu pegar algo para beber – porque o que sinto é maior do que posso suportar... Porque percebi que... Iria ter um fantasma maior ainda na minha vida se não voltasse atrás... Se não dissesse o quanto te amei e ainda amo.

Volveré junto a ti

_Voltarei junto a você_

para siempre hasta el fin

_Para sempre até o fim_

Harry bebeu um pouco do whisky antes de por o copo na mesa e parar ao lado dela.

- simplificando... Se eu te pedisse em casamento agora você diria que sim?

O encarou e tirou um pelo inexistente da camisa dele. Do bolso retirou a caixinha pondo-a na mão dele.

- somente se me mostrar o que tem ai dentro...

Um sorriso que não dava há muito tempo apareceu em seus lábios. Com novo animo agiu como se nada tivesse acontecido. Como se aquela fosse a primeira vez que a propunha casamento.

Volveré porque en ti queda parte de mi

_Voltarei porque em você se encontra parte de mim_

Ele abriu a caixa revelando uma linda aliança. Pegando a mão de Hermione a levou aos lábios roçando-os de leve antes de começar a pô-la no dedo anelar.

- Hermione... casa comigo?

Com os olhos brilhantes o viu girar a aliança em seu dedo. Sentiu-se completa antes mesmo de responder

- aceito... – as palavras saíram como um murmúrio para logo mudarem para um tom alegre, contente - aceito e não nego que sempre quis dizer isso...

Al respirar el aire limpio de intranquilidad

_Ao respirar o ar limpo de intranqüilidade_

al reencontrar tus manos fuertes otra vez

_Ao reencontrar suas mãos fortes outra vez_

y no sentirme siempre fragil como ayer

_E não me sentir sempre frágil como ontem_

Harry a envolveu em seus braços e desferiu leves beijos por seu rosto até chegar nos lábios. Hermione viu os olhos dele brilharem de maneira tal que sentiu o coração cheio, a mente leve. Era como voltar pra casa, ser recebida por quem amava e ver que nada mudou. Suspirou antes de sentir os lábios dele.

Um beijo doce, calmo... Prova de que o amor deles era algo muito grande e que por mais que tentassem não o cansariam.

Fazia tanto tempo que não se sentiam que aquele beijo foi apenas o início. Hermione se afastou sorrindo, mas Harry a abraçou para sussurrar em seu ouvido.

- eu te amo... Eu te amo... Eu te amo e vou te fazer feliz. Eu te amo... Te amo...

Enlevada por aquelas palavras fechou os olhos. Apreciou o toque em suas costas. As mãos que amava, que a tranqüilizavam e que a protegiam. Não se importou quando foi erguida do chão e percebeu que saiam da biblioteca.

- eu também te amo Harry...

Palavras foram esquecidas e sobraram apenas toques e olhares quando entraram no quarto em que ela estivera mais cedo.

No... No...

_Não... Não..._

tu dime solo si estás dispuesto a intentar

_me diga somente se está, disposto a tentar_

de nuevo conmigo un largo camino

_De novo comigo em um grande caminho_

dime si aun eres tu, si ahora soy yo

_Diga-me se ainda é você, se agora sou eu_

aquellas canciones tuyas, nuestras

_Aquelas canções suas, nossas_

tu dime si está si puedo encontrar

_Diga se estará, se posso encontrar_

nuestro pasado en tu mirar... ohh nooo...auuuu

_Nosso passado em seu olhar... ohh naaa...aoooo_

A luz do sol os encontrou abraçados. Embalados pelo amor compartilhado na noite anterior e com sorrisos nas faces tranqüilas. Hermione acordou primeiro e não pode acreditar no que acontecia. Conseguira voltar para o seu lar e ainda se entendera com Harry. Retirou um braço que estava em sua cintura e enrolou-se em um lençol. Ficou ali, admirando-o dormir e lembrando do porque resolvera voltar.

No dia anterior resolvera não ir trabalhar. Preferira ficar no apartamento que dividia com Gina. A ruiva se mostrara receptiva a acalmando quando voltara de viajem e Hermione para não atrapalhar sua rotina passou a ficar o máximo de tempo fora. Estava preparando o café da manhã quando ouviu passos.

- resolvi preparar a refeição hoje – virou –se olhando para a porta – o que acha de uma vitamina de...

Parou de falar quando viu Draco de braços cruzados e sem camisa na soleira da porta. Envergonhada voltou a atenção para outra coisa e o cumprimentou.

- bom dia Malfoy.

- bom dia Granger...

Gina chegou animada dando um beijo em Draco e sorrindo para Hermione.

- bom dia Mione... Não precisava fazer nada. Eu mesma preparava.

Hermione pegou algumas coisas e levou até a mesa. Preferia passar a maior parte do tempo fora para que assim não atrapalhasse a rotina de Gina. Sabia que Draco às vezes dormia ali, mas nunca o vira chegar ou sair, pois preferira não se meter na vida da amiga. Sem jeito sentou em um canto e contemplou o prato a sua frente. Não tinha fome, não tinha sono, não tinha vontade de fazer nada. Às vezes se perguntava o porque de toda aquela agonia no peito e nessas horas sempre ouvia a risada da amiga com o namorado. Suspirou e não ouviu Draco pigarrear e lançar um pedaço de pão em Gina.

- um... Mione? – levantou o olhar e se virou para a amiga

- sim Gina... Quer que te passe algo?

A ruiva trocou um olhar cúmplice com o noivo antes de prosseguir.

- Mione você não ta legal... Acho que precisa refletir, desabafar... Sei lá... Olha bem o que ta acontecendo! Você ta aí nessa rotina de trabalho – casa há mais de um mês. Parece até que voltou a sair com meu irmão!

Hermione suspirou desolada antes de fazer menção de levantar. Foi Draco quem falou dessa vez enquanto pegava o leite.

- acho que fugir não é uma boa Granger. – ele apoiou a jarra e cruzou os dedos – acho que deveria encarar os fatos de frente. Gina fica contente em poder te apoiar afinal você a apoiou e eu reconheço isso, mas se você se esqueceu, por um acaso, foi você que a incentivou a lutar pelo que queria, pelo que achava certo... E cá entre nós... – ele revirou os olhos - você de vez em quando tem razão, mesmo sendo uma sabe tudo...

- Draco! – Gina lhe desferiu um pontapé por baixo da mesa, virou –se para a amiga e segurou –a pelas mãos - olha Mione, o que o Draco e eu queremos dizer é que você precisa ir falar com o Harry! – Hermione abafou um gemido – não, não me olhe assim... Você sabe que essa é a coisa certa a ser feita!

Ela não protestou. Sabia que estavam certos. Ele nunca viria atrás dela, não enquanto se lembrasse das palavras ditas no momento de exaltação. Pegou um cacho de uvas e mordeu uma.

- ok... Digamos que eu concorde com vocês... O que acham que eu deveria fazer? Ele não quer nem atender meus telefonemas!

O silêncio durou pouco, pois Draco mais uma vez olhou para Gina antes de falar.

- mas as coisas mudam se você aparecer na porta dele - pegou uma torrada e passou geléia nela – só acho que vocês estão enrolando muito. Esqueça o que o Weasley lá te fez. – ao morder a torrada encontrou o olhar fuzilante de Gina. – que eu disse de errado agora?

Hermione abafou uma risada. A amiga parecia que ia pular no pescoço do noivo. Aquelas cenas eram tão comuns, mas ela nunca deixaria de rir. Só tinha de tomar cuidado para não se esquecer dos conselhos dados por eles. Bebeu um copo de suco com mil idéias se passando por sua mente. Poderia sim, seguir o conselho de Draco. Poderia ir contra todos os seus princípios, mas aceitaria a "ajuda".

Após um dia de luta interna onde a amiga, depois da saída do noivo, passara a encorajá-la decidira ir até lá. Amava Harry, era isso que seu coração gritava a cada vez que ouvia seu nome ou vislumbrava alguém que parecia ser ele e por ele seria capaz de enfrentar qualquer problema, qualquer dificuldade.

Agora podia ver novamente o semblante amado e o cabelo sempre revolto. Ajeitou-se na cabeceira pensando no que perderia se dissesse não. O que seria mais importante? Acordar todos os dias ao lado dele ou olhar para o lado vazio da cama imaginando quem poderia estar ali, mas não estava? Suspirou e se surpreendeu ao sentir um toque suave em sua perna.

- volta pra cá... – ele murmurou contra o próprio braço - vamos Mione... Ainda ta cedo... É sábado!

Antes que pudesse refletir Harry a puxou fazendo com que ficasse ao lado dele. Sorriu antes de receber um beijo no colo.

- acalme-se Harry – gemeu – nós temos tempo...

- jura? – beijou-a no pescoço – não foi um sonho? – ela riu

- acho que a noite passada não foi um sonho...

si ahora eres tu

_Se agora é você_

una cancion sincera y nueva

_Uma canção sincera e nova _

tu dime si está

_Me diga se estará_

Si puedo encontrar

_Se posso encontrar_

nuestro pasado en tu mirar... ohh no.. Tu mirar...

_Nosso passado em seu olhar...O não... Seu olhar..._

- acalme-se Hermione!

A morena andava de um lado para o outro indo a toda hora ver o número de pessoas que chegavam à igreja. Torcendo as mãos se olhou no espelho e levou um susto ao ver Gina as suas costas. A ruiva ajeitou um fio qualquer do cabelo e sorriu para Hermione a fim de tranqüilizá-la.

- Hermione é normal a noiva ficar nervosa – Luna falou

- é! – Tonks concordou – mas daí a uma das madrinhas agir como se fosse ela mesma se casar... – Parvaty ajeitou o véu sobre o cabelo castanho da noiva – isso não é nada normal... Até pros meus padrões!

As quatro riram com a observação de Tonks. Hermione relaxou, realmente não era noiva, portanto, que Tonks se enchesse de nervosismo. Estavam esperando que alguém as chamasse para que pudessem entrar na igreja. Depois de muito tempo Tonks conseguira convencer Lupin de que deveriam se casar e que não haveria mal algum nisso.

- Hermione – Tonks se aproximou dela – o que aconteceu com você e Harry?

A morena levou um susto. Pensara que todos já haviam se esquecido daquele período que passaram brigados. Afinal já fazia três meses que ela e Harry haviam voltado. Sentiu novamente um frio na barriga e girou a aliança em seu dedo a fim de se acalmar. "A noiva é Tonks, a noiva é Tonks" pensou naquele que seria o seu mantra no resto da noite.

- ora Tonks... Não foi nada demais... Era só uma pequena desavença... – ela se virou para Gina e piscou – você e o Lupin nunca brigaram?

- ah... – ela pegou o buquê - isso é verdade... Ainda ontem brigamos porque eu disse que queria ficar apenas duas horas na festa e ele disse que se saíssemos assim iriam suspeitar de nós. – todas riram – sério... Vocês riem, mas não sabem o quanto ele é "moralista".

Alguém bateu na porta e Gina foi atender.

- era Draco avisando que podemos ir... – cada uma se olhou pela última vez no espelho - ele está revoltado porque vou entrar com o Neville.

- nada mais normal, não acha? – Parvaty observou.

- sim... Ainda mais que iremos nos casar em alguns meses. Fica mais ciumento a cada dia que passa!

- Rony nem liga... – Luna disse.

Hermione revirou os olhos e andou na frente das outras ao passar por Gina disse em seu ouvido.

- diga a Malfoy que no meu casamento eu o deixo ser meu padrinho só pra te acompanhar... ok?

Gina a abraçou e murmurou um muito obrigada. Cada uma se aproximou de seu par. Tonks entraria sozinha logo atrás dos casais de padrinhos. Harry não pode deixar de perceber a alegria de Gina e comentou com a morena.

- por que Gina está tão feliz?

Hermione abafou uma risada, gostaria muito de ver a reação de Harry ao saber que convidara Draco Malfoy para ser padrinho deles. Não fizera aquilo sem motivo claro. Fora apenas porque naquele dia ele lhe dera muita força junto com Gina e se ele não houvesse pedido a ruiva em casamento Rony não ficaria transtornado e eles hoje não estariam juntos. É... Sabia que as desculpas eram forçadas, mas apesar de tudo elas seriam muito úteis quando mais tarde Harry ouvisse Gina agradecer e Draco apertar sua mão, com um sorriso forçado.

- sabe Mione... Gostaria de saber porque você voltou pro Harry e não pro Rony.- Parvaty disse durante a festa antes de uma foto – vocês sempre fizeram sentido, agora você e Harry?

Harry ouviu aquilo e virou-se para Hermione que o beijou de leve. Sabia porque estava com Harry e não era preciso que ninguém mais soubesse. A amizade deles não era comum, era mágica e isso se percebia porque com um olhar se entendiam, lembrando de coisas maravilhosas que passaram e vislumbrando as futuras.

Ya no puedo elegir... volveré junto a ti

_Já não posso escolher... Voltarei junto à você_

Do lado de fora do salão as coisas estavam mais calmas. Hermione aceitou o champanhe que Harry lhe entregou após a sessão de fotos.

- poderia ter dito algo a Parvaty aquela hora se você não me beijasse...

- Harry... Se acalme. Olhe, ela não entenderia. O cérebro é pequeno demais para entender as coisas que são certas. – o abraçou – agora relaxe – estamos juntos. O que mais importa agora?

Harry sorriu. Ela tinha razão. Desde que voltaram as coisas iam muito bem, então o que seria a língua ferina de Parvaty? Ele beijou Hermione e começaram a andar em volta do salão de mãos dadas. Viam várias pessoas conhecidas, dos tempos de Hogwarts ou da guerra. Todas os cumprimentando de forma amável e receptiva ao verem a aliança no dedo da morena.

Viu Rony dançar com Luna e desejou que os amigos conseguissem ser felizes. Esperava que o amigo tivesse mudado, pois ela mudara e dessa forma aprendera a fazer melhor as suas escolhas. Vendo Harry ali ao seu lado não deixou de se perguntar se tivera outra opção. Ele a olhou e ela se sentiu completa.

É, não tivera escolha. Afinal tudo que fizera fora seguir seu coração e descobrir que ele estava bem ali ao seu lado.

**N.A:** _aqui, eu agradeço a quem comentou na review, me fazendo muito feliz! hehe até a próxima people..e quem quiser deixar mais...agradeço desde já! kisses!_

Hermione Seixas: valeu pelo comentário! Eu ótima escritora? Uahauah tenho lá minhas duvidas, mas não vou duvidar de vc... q bom q vc gostou. Bjos e tb te dollu!

May: sim may, ganhei mais 2 xD obrigada pelos parabéns, verdade, vc realmente disse q não tava ruim... A segunda parte ta ai...E desculpa pela demora... bjoos!

Jéssy: jéssy! Há quanto tempo q não tem um review seu nas minhas fics mulher... bem, q bom q vc já leu tudo lá no fórum, obrigada! Q bom q vc gostou, ah, se apaixonou pela musica é?hehe, bjos pra vc!

Wendy: obrigada wendy, muito mesmo! Ah... Ganhei, eu sei...Mas sempre vou discordar p uahua nunca vou me acostumar...Pode ter certeza... valeu pelos elogios e pelo review...hehe beijos!

May33: obrigada may, valeu pelo review e bem, espero q vc goste desse final tb... kisses!

Lilá Granger: sim amore vc foi à primeira! Sim, sei q vc amou a fic! Pra todo o sempre? Hehe valeu pelo apoio lilá, beijos!


End file.
